Duo's Center
by Mineko Hon
Summary: Ever wondered what the Gundam pilots do on their off days? On the days when they have literally NOTHING to do? So did I! So I came up with this.


It was just one of those off days. OZ was slow, The Mads scheming away on new weapons of mass destruction, and the Gundam pilots were just sitting around. Sitting around in the most military fashion possible; fingers always on a gun. Every noise made them jump, every creak of the safe house set them on edge. No word from their superiors usually had that affect on people.

So it was on this day that a one Duo Maxwell decided to take a little stroll through the woods that hide the house they were currently residing in. Now it wasn't unusual for the braided American to want to be alone and take off at random hours of off days such as these, so it wasn't given another thought. As long as ONE of them could get some peace of mind, they were really all ok with it. Except maybe Wufei was just really jealous and wouldn't admit it.

Duo moved along paths and hidden trails, stumbled over rocks and holes and followed a small stream that they hadn't seen on the maps or satellite print outs. He watched it for a few moments curiously before making his way in the direction the water flowed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked along the streams edge to a group of large rocks, warmed by the sun above the trees.

He climbed up a single rock and sat at its edge, letting his feet hang over. He watched the fish below swim and play, and listened to the birds chirping out little tunes and melodies, humming along with them. It was growing up with his kind of life that taught you to appreciate nature and all within it.

He rested back on the rock and stared at the sky until he could have sworn he saw black dots and little floaty things. He hated the light. It did things to ones eyes and mind and it drove him nuts.

He sat up and quieted his humming. He listened more carefully to the birds and began to sing. As long as the words fit the tune, he didn't care.

After what seemed like hours he was so lost in music that he hadn't heard the others come up behind him, standing each on their own little rocks. He finally stopped and when he realized they were behind him, she stood and brushed the dirt from his pants, hopping down and making his way back towards the house. They followed him and Quatre was the first to stop him.

"You never told us you could sing." H accused Duo, sounding amazed and put out at the same time.

"No one ever asked. And these sorts of talents are needed in wars. You guys know that." Duo didn't look at them as he began walking again, not realizing he had stopped.

"But we enjoyed it. You sun really well. When did you ever find the time to practice?"

"Look, Quatre. Man. I don't. I just sang now and again to keep myself busy as a kid. I stopped singing after the Church was burned down. I don't like to think about it. I just happen to find a state of peace for the time being, and I ceased it. Quatre seemed to find nothing more to say, and finally Wufei spoke up.

"You shouldn't try to hide what you have. That's a talent you should be proud of. You were given it for a reason. Do not take it for granted." Duo turned on Wufei.

"Don't get philosophical with me. I don't care. I don't like to sing a lot. I don't like to talk about the passed. It's just not something I generally find enjoyment in. And isn't it one of those unwritten rules of war? Never speak of the passed?"

"Let's get back to the house. It'll be dark soon. Quatre will make the TV dinners. I'll see if I can't get the TV to work so we can get the news in." Heero walked passed them without giving another glance and they all followed quietly.

Duo had just gotten a rather late shower and decided to skip the TV dinners when Heero finally got the Television to work. Duo didn't care for the news and it wasn't something he wasn't going to hear from Heero anyway so he went to the room he and the Japanese boy shared and got on his own laptop. Just because Heero had that crazy little lifeless box didn't mean Duo couldn't either.

He checked his messages, went about hacking random sites, got bored, played solitaire and lost 20 times and finally Heero came back in, hoping for sleep. Duo immediately turned off the laptop and moved to his bed silently. Heero watched him, and Duo could feel his hard gaze digging into the back of his skull. A word was not exchanged as they both lay awake and starring at the stained white ceiling until odd hours of the morning when they finally fell asleep.

When Duo woke, he could think of nothing better to do than to grab his coat and head out to his newfound rocks. He didn't sing this time. He just sat in the dark silence as the moonlight washed over the water and echoed across its surface. He laid on his stomached with and arm over the side, playing with the surface of the rock until he saw another reflection in the water. He jumped up and brushed himself off again, turning to stare at Heero.

"I thought you knew something I didn't." Heero said and turned to head back to the house. Duo decided to just follow. He was, of course, referring to missions and the like. None of them had received messages or orders in two days, and while it was a blessing, it had them all on a short rope.

Duo and Heero said nothing until they got back to the house and were greeted by Quatre and Trowa, who where watching the TV, and Wufei working out in his own corner of the room. They all exchanged silent looks until finally Duo had had enough.

"For crying out loud! Come on guys! Just because I can sing doesn't mean anything! What? Am I going to win the war singing about sacrifice and hardships to the OZ soldiers? Are we going to win the war by a few strings and a microphone?" He laughed and removed his coat.

"We just thought it was nice, that's all" Quatre said quietly, turning back to the news. Trowa said nothing and Wufei grunted as he plopped himself down in a chair, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Winner is right. You have a talent-"

"You said that yesterday. So what? It's not special. So I lived on the streets for years on end. I was raised in a church after that! I sing. I was in the choir. Big deal. It's not like I really care." Duo sighed and found himself a seat on the floor by the couch. Heero made his way into the kitchen and game back with a few PowerAde's and tossed one to Wufei and one to Duo. He took a seat in an empty chair and stared blankly at the TV.

"I don't see the big deal," Trowa said at last. He had been silent for two days. "He doesn't like to sing. Can't you guys drop it? We're all on edge. It's the missions not coming in. Give the guy a break. We need to just relax. He found his release. He likes to be alone. Can't you just respect that?" Trowa watched them all with a piercing green eye. Good ole Trowa. Lengthy speeches were the only things he ever really said. And they were far and few.

"I like Trowa's opinion. Singings not that great a…talent." Duo shrugged and opened his drink, but stared at it. He wasn't thirsty.

"But you're a solider! You were trained to fight! We live in a war…and you can sing. They didn't train you for that. They don't know you can do it. You got by with something secret. It's all to yourself. I think that's special." Quatre was finally making a point.

"I see," Duo said quietly. He had never thought of that. Something his own. Something the Mads had no hold over. Something that never entered their minds. "You're right, little man. I'm sorry I snapped at ya. Never really gave it any thought."

Quatre shrugged. "It's alright," he said. "I have an idea." They all looked to Quatre who stood and looked around the room. "How about on these sorts of days, we all just chill out and let our bodies rest. We don't need to wear ourselves out thinking about the approaching troubles. We need to let go, or we'll ruin our minds as well as our bodies before the wars end."

"Hn. That's true." Heero crossed his arms and nodded once. "Good idea."

Quatre smiled. "Glad you like it. How about we all go to the rock and listen to Duo?" Quatre was half joking, but they all seemed to find the idea rather refreshing.

And so from that day on, on days that seemed endless and high-strung, they all found a quiet place to gather and Duo sang. Eventually they all found something that they had to themselves. One more tool to free themselves from the Mads.

Not the best I've ever done. But eh, I like it. It came to me after..well it just came to me. And so here it is! I rather like it...wait..I said that. Hmm...oh well! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
